Episode 1716 (28 December 1998)
Synopsis Grant, in his police cell, demands to be let out to make a phone call to his brief. Grant meets with Marcus, who tells him he's delayed the hearing until today so he could have time to prepare the case for bail. Phil greets Beppe outside the court, on his way to Grant's court case, and tells him to stay away but Beppe is adamant he's here to watch Grant go down. Marcus and the CPS put their cases to the judge who, after taking into account all the evidence, tells a shocked Grant that he is to be held in custody until his next hearing. Grant is led away as he desperately pleads that he didn't push Tiffany. Beppe looks on, pleased with the result. Frank speaks on the phone to his manager in Manchester, trying to convince him he doesn't need him up there for New Years, but is unable to - now he has to tell Peggy the bad news - Peggy is upset, but Frank tells her he's done everything he can to get out of it, but it's no good. Matthew notices that Jamie is trying to keep out of Phil's way and cons him into telling him why. He says he's made a statement to the police about the accident. Matthew doesn't relish the thought of grassing up Grant but Jamie tells him Grant shouldn't go round hurting people. So Matthew lets Jamie make a start on decorating the Market Cellar for the club night. When he finally lets Huw and Matthew in to see what he's done they're angry - he's painted a huge mural on the wall. There's now no chance of them getting their deposit back. Then Huw gets a call from Jake, the DJ for their Club night, who tells him he can't make it. Matthew is annoyed with Huw for dropping them in it. Beppe calls in on Tiffany and tells her about Grant's court appearance, Tiffany teases him about him being the good guy who wins the girl - Beppe kisses and hugs Tiffany - Tiffany looks worried. He reassures Tiffany and says she can stay with him if she wants. Tiffany tells him she'll think about it.. A handsome stranger - Steve - turns up at Matthew's stall and questions him about the club night. To Huw's annoyance Matthew tells him he's organising it. Huw is angry with Matthew for telling Steve all about the Club Night - "we still haven't got an entertainment licence - he could be from the council for all you know". Ian is back to his normal self with Melanie. Melanie is confused as to where she stands with him. Ricky visits Bianca and their baby early morning. A pleased Bianca tells him that she's just seen the doctor and they can go home tomorrow. Ricky tells Bianca he's got to get back to work, both are awkward with each other. Cast Regular cast *Beppe di Marco – Michael Greco *Grant Mitchell – Ross Kemp *Phil Mitchell – Steve McFadden *Tiffany Mitchell – Martine McCutcheon *Simon Raymond – Andrew Lynford *Louise Raymond – Carol Harrison *Peggy Mitchell – Barbara Windsor *Frank Butcher – Mike Reid *Ricky Butcher – Sid Owen *Bianca Butcher – Patsy Palmer *Sonia Jackson – Natalie Cassidy *Pat Evans – Pam St. Clement *Jamie Mitchell – Jack Ryder *Matthew Rose – Joe Absolom *Huw Edwards – Richard Elis *Steve Owen – Martin Kemp *Ian Beale – Adam Woodyatt *Melanie Healy – Tamzin Outhwaite Guest cast *Marcus Christie – Stephen Churchett *Prosecutor – Sara Mair-Thomas *Magistrate – Lois Baxter *Clerk – John Joyce Locations *Prison - Grant's cell and briefing room *The Queen Victoria - Upstairs living room and public *Bridge Street *43A Albert Square - Living room and hallway *Walford General Hospital - Maternity ward *Turpin Road *The Market Cellar - Bar *Walford street *Walford Magistrates' Court - Courtroom Notes *First appearance of Steve Owen. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 19,070,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 Episodes Category:Check